Just for fun?
by archervice7
Summary: It's been six years since Marshall's moved out of AAA, but when he and Fionna meet again and fool around will he be able to leaving her like all his other realationships?
1. Chapter 1

Marshall's POV

I was walking towards the elevator, "Ah finally, time to go home." I said to myself. Then I heard my name being called, "Marshall." I turned around, I pretty sure her name is Jane or Jill, something like that. "Yes?" I said. "I was just wondering if you were busy tonight?" She said nervously. I grabbed her by the hand and we walked into the elevator. I pressed the button taking us straight to the basement. When got down there, I unzipped my pants and the rest is classified. When we finished, I got in my car and drove to my penthouse. When I got home, I got a call. It was mother. "Hello." I said. "Marshall, why do you insisted on sleeping with _**my**_ employees?" She said. "I don't do that!" I exclaimed, which wasn't a complete lie, I always leave before I can fall asleep. "Marshall, that's the 3rd one this month. One more time and I swear I'll fire you!" She yelled into the phone. "Okay, okay. I won't even get a boner from one your employees." I said scarasically, then I hung up. Being the boss's son was awesome, but I was actually going to listen to mom, no more ladies from work for me. I'll just have to go to a bar like a normal person. TGIF, so I drove out to a bar. There was music playing, people were drinking, perfect. I grabbed a whiskey from the bar and was looking around at the ladies, when I saw her, Fionna. It's been years since I've seen her, except she cut her hair so that it only goes down to the middle of her back and she wasn't wearing her bunny hat or blue T-shirt with a blue skirt instead she was wearing a black dress. "Fi...Fionna?" I said. She looked at me and smiled. "Marshall." She said smiling. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm here with the girls, bachorlette party." She said. "Who's getting married?" I asked. "Bonnie." Fionna said. Fionna knew that Bonnie and I used to date before I moved. "When's the wedding?" I asked. "Next Saturday." Fionna walked over to the bartender and wrote something down on a napkin then she handed it to me. "Here's the address of the reception, it's from 8 to 11. I gotta go, but I hope to see you there." She said then she walked into the crowd. I left the bar, thinking about her. It's been six years since I moved to the city.

Next Saturday

I finally decided to go the wedding, I just hope Bonnie doesn't kill me. I put on a black suit and tie, and drove to where Fionna said the reception is. I sat at the table in the back and then Fionna walked over to my table. She was wearing a white dress with a cut in the buttom, so her legs were exposed and her some of her stomach too. I had never seen dress like this before, "Marshall, close your mouth." She said as she sat next to me, "Want some champagne?" She asked holding two glasses. "Yeah sure." I took the extra one. "Are you old enough to drink?" I asked. "I'm twenty-three Marsh." She drank the whole glass. I had never seen her drink before either. "So, what are you doing with your life right now?" Fionna asked. "Well, I got my degree and started working for my mother at NightOshpere." I said. "I would have never thought that you'd work for your mother." Fionna said. "What do you do then?" I asked. "I work as a blacksmith's assistant at a sword shop." Fionna said. "Wow." was all I could say. "Do you...wanna dance?" She asked nervously. "Sure. I just hope Bonnie doesn't kick my ass for coming to her wedding." I said. Fionna started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. "I thought about... Bonnie kicking your ass." Fionna said out of breath. We danced and laughed. It was wonderful, then I heard Bonnie yell my name, "MARSHALL! What the hell are you doing here?!" Bonnie yelled. I ran in the opposite direction towards the door, an. d then I jumped into my car. Surprisingly, Fionna jumped into my car, following me. "Go! Go! Go!" She yelled. So I drived away without a second thought. I drove us back to my penthouse. "Nice place Marsh." Fionna said as we walked inside. "Thanks bunny." I said. "Don't call me that." Fionna said. "Why not? It is your nickname I gave you." I said. "Yeah, a long time ago. Do you mind if I borrow a T-shirt and a pair of shorts?" Fionna asked. I grabbed a white T-shirt and some black shorts and tossed them to her. "Here." She went into the bathroom to change then we just sat on my couch, catching up and drinking beer. "Why'd you have to Marsh?" Fionna asked after finishing her second beer. "It seemed like everyone was telling me to grow up, go to school, get a job, be independent, so I guess I decided to do all those things. It wasn't like anyone really wanted me to stay in AAA anyway." I said. "I really wanted you to stay." Fionna said with tears in her eyes. Then she moved closer to me, "Marshall, I wanted you to stay..." I cut her off by kissing her. She shouldn't feel bad because of my life choices, she starte kissing me back, and even slipped her tounge into my mouth. I started bitting on her buttom lip and grabbed my hair in response. Then I broke the kiss, "Fionna, do you want to take this further?" I asked. She nodded her head fast, "Good." We started kissing again, I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her to my bedroom. I set her down on to the bed and took of my suit and tie as she took off the clothes I had let her borrow. By the time I was shirtless, she was already in nothing but her bra and panties. She undid my belt and took off my boxers. I grabbed a condom from my dresser and then I got on top of her and we started, I went inside her and started thrusting, she was beautiful and better than I expected. "Ahhh!" She came. I did soon after she did. I rolled off her, but she started kissing me, she worked her from my lips to my neck, to my chest all the way down to my dick. She put her mouth on the tip and worked her way down from there. "Fionna... I'm close." I said out of breath. Then I came, she swallowed it all. She sat up and looked at me with lust. "Your...turn." She said also out of breath. I grabbed her and then flipped her over so that I was on top. Then I kissed her neck, and then I started kissing her breast. I moved lower once I got a satisfactory moan from her. First I just stuck my fingers in there, and then I worked my tounge inside her, until she came. It was sweet, almost like honey. I laid next to her and she put her head on my chest and we fell asleep.

Ch.2


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna's POV  
I woke up with a splitting headache and was sore all over. I looked around the room, and everything slowly came back to me. Bonnie's wedding and Marshall. I got up and took a shower when I came out, I put on one of

Marshall's T-shirts and shorts, which were way too big for me. Then I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me. "Good morning Fi." Marshall whispered in my ear. "I'm going to make some breakfast." He said as he

walked out of the room. I followed him and sat at the table, then I thought about how Cake was probably looking for me! I grabbed my phone and I was right, Cake and Gumball were calling and texting me all night. So I

called back. "Fionna?" Cake said when she answered the phone. "Hey Cake." I said nervously. "I'm so glad you called me! Are you on your way home?" Cake asked. "Yeah, I should be home in an hour or less." I said.

"What happened to you last night?" Cake asked. "I, um, went out for drinks with Marshall to catch up. Marshall got drunk so I took him home and crashed on his couch." I said. "Alright, I'm just happy your safe." Cake

said. I said bye and hanged up. I looked at Marshall, and he seemed upset. "Fionna, do you...regret last night?" Marshall asked. "No, I just didn't want Cake to freak out." I said. "Okay, do you want a ride home?"

Marshall asked. "Yeah sure." Marshall put on a tank top and some jeans then he drove me home. "Here's your stop." Marshall said. I wanted to kiss him goodbye, but instead we just awkwardly hugged. "Bye Marshall." I

said. "Bye bunny." Marshall said. I giggled and ran inside, where I found Cake, L.M and Gumball sitting in the living room. "Fionna!" Cake yelled as she wrapped her arms around me. "I am so glad your okay!" She said as

she sqeezed me. "I...can't...breathe." I said. "Come on Cake, lets go make some sandwhiches for lunch." L.M said, getting Cake to let go of me.I went upstairs and changed into some clothes that fit me. Then I went

back downstairs and sat on the couch next to Gumball. "You made Bonnie pretty mad by inviting Marshall to her wedding." Gumball said smiling. (Bonnie is Gumball's twin sister) "Yeah I bet. Sorry about making everyone

worry." I said. "I wasn't worried, but I do know that there is no way in hell that you and Marshall just went out for drinks." Gumball said. "Shhhh!" I said. "I knew it!" Gumball whispered. "Yeah, yeah. Does Cake know?" I

asked. "I pretty sure she doesn't." Gumball said with his eyebrows scrunch together, which was his thinking face. Then Cake and L.M brought out some sandwhiches and we ate lunch. "I'm stuffed. Well, I better get going.

See ya later." Gumball said and L.M followed him shortly after. "Did you have fun fooling around with Marshall last night?" Cake asked as soon as L.M walked out the front door. "What?! Cake I would never..." She cut me

off. "I wasn't born yesterday you know." Cake said. "Fine. Yeah we did fool around and honestly I really enjoyed it." I said. Cake looked surprised and even a little shocked. "Do you love him?" She asked. "That's the thing.

I don't know." I said. "Plus I'm not ready for a commitment." I said. It's been two months since I broke up with F.P, and I don't think I ready to start dating again. "You should talk to Marshall." Cake said. Cake was right, and

I know she's right. The rest of the week was boring, but Friday I had plans.

Marshall's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Fionna, or Saturday night. Maybe I just needed to get it out of my system, so some buddies from work and I are going out tonight. It was 8 o'clock and we weren't meeting up until 9, so I

had plenty of time. I put on a black dress shirt and a grey blazer. I sweept my hair to the left and was checking myself out in the mirror when I heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" I yelled as I ran to the door. I

opened the door and Fionna was standing in the hall with some folded clothes in her hands. "I brought back the clothes you let me borrow." She said. "Uh, thanks." I said. I put the clothes on my couch and Fionna was

just standing in the doorway. "You wanna come in?" I asked. She walked in and sat on the couch. "So why are you dressed up?" Fionna asked. "I'm going out." I said. "Marshall, the reason I came here was to tell you

I had a great time on Saturday, but I'm not ready to be in a relationship." Fionna said blushing. Her blush is so cute! I sat next to her. "Same here Fi." I said. She looked up at me. "Really? You liked it too." She said. "Of

course I did Fi, it's just..." She cut me off with a kiss. I loved every second of it, when she broke the kiss she stared at me. "Guess what Fi." I said. "What?" She asked. I was leaning on top of her and I whispered in her

ear, "My plans just got postponed." I said. She kissed me again and she laid down on the couch. I was on top, and she opened her legs and we were rubbing against each other. "Your bad for me." I said, breaking the

kiss. "Your bad for me too." She said. And like that, we were my bedroom again. Having great sex. I I'm going to be super depressed when it's over, but I'll worry about that later, right now it was just me and her.

 **Four hours later...**

Fionna's POV

Marshall and I laid in his bed cuddling. I loved being with him, and must have loved me back because he cancalled his plans for me. "Marshall. What are we?" I asked. He stared at the ceiling and said, "We're just to hot

people that are just having sex and hanging out." He said. "Marshall, Cake knows about what happened last weekend. "Fuck, you know she's going to kill me right?" Marshall said. "Yeah, but I kiss your boo boos after,

okay?" I said. He kissed me on the forehead. "Fi, I want to tell you something, but don't get mad." He said. "What is it?" I asked. "Before the wedding, I was having sex with a whole lot of people from work. I mean a

lot." He said. "Okay. That was before you and me met, so I don't care. I broke up with my boyfriend a couple months ago and every once in awhile he calls me or texts me when he's drunk saying we should get back

together." I said. He nodded. "If he ever tries anything on you, I kick his ass!" Marshall said.


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna's POV

Marshall and I have been "dating" for about two weeks now. It was Tuesday, and I had just gotten home from work, guess what I found. Marshall in nothing but some boxers sitting on my couch. Thank glob Cake and L.M

were already at Gumball's. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked into the living room. "I just wanted to see you...and have sex." Marshall said. I laughed. "Why at my place, you know Cake, the girl who will

make your life a living hell if she catches you and me." I said. Cake knew about us, she just doesn't know how far we've taken it. "Please Fionna." Marshall said, begging like a child. "No, not because I don't want to,

because it's game night at Gumball's." I said. Marshall Ignoring what I said and started kissing me on my neck. "Marshall I mean it." I said. "Game night starts in twenty minutes and I have to go. "Can I come?" Marshall

asked. "Only if you're cool with being with Cake, L.M, Gumball, Bonnie and her husband Finn." I said. "So your choosing them over me." Marshall said. He sounds like a child, "You can go if you want to." I said. I grabbed

my purse and then Marshall put on his clothes. "I'm coming." He said. Damn it! Marshall doesn't get along with anybody there, why is insisting on coming? "Fine. Just don't fight with anybody." I said.

Marshall's POV

I go over to Fionna's house to surprise her and now instead of sex, I'm going to a game night of people that hate me. Yay. We took Fionna's car instead of mine and we were going to to Gumball's house. It didn't take us

long to get there. Fionna shot me a worried glance and I sighed. "Let's do this." Fionna knocked on the door and Gumball answered. "Fionna! Marshall?" He said. Here we go.

Gumball's POV

I was sitting in the living room with everyone when I heard someone knocking at the door. "That must be Fionna." I said. I got up and answered the door. "Fionna! Marshall?" What is he doing here? I mean, I know Fionna

has been "seeing" him, but why would she bring him to game night. "Come on in." I said nervously. I walked them into the kitchen and braced myself. "Everyone Fionna's here and she brought Marshall." Bonnie looked

shocked, but she straightend herself. "Gumball, we need more punch. Help me get some." She said. We walked into the kitchen. "Why is he here?" Bonnie asked through her clenched teeth. "Fionna must have invited

him." I said. We got the punch and went back to the table. We all sat there, tonight we were playing headbanz. After a few rounds of that Marshall suggested a game. "Why don't we play some poker?" He asked. "Poker?"

I said. "Yeah, we can us money, food or clothes." He said. "We are not playing poker." Bonnie said. "Gumball, let's play never have I ever." Finn said. "Ooh I love that game!" Cake yelled. "Alright. I'll read the card and

you guys use the cards that say "I have" and "I never"." Then Marshall raised his hand. "If you have you gotta take a drink. We need some beer for this though." He said. Everyone seemed to like his idea, even Bonnie.

So I went to the cooler and grabbed some beers. "Let's start. Never have I ever had a one night stand and left the other person before they woke up." Marshall took a sip of his beer, so did Finn. "Never have I ever tried

to make an ex jealous." Bonnie took a sip of her beer. The game went on until someone finished their beer. Marshall won the game. "Alright that was fun. You ready to leave Fi?" Marshall asked. Fionna nodded her head

and the two left, so did Cake and L.M. "I had a good time, that Marshall guy is pretty cool." Finn said. "He tried to crash our wedding!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Yeah, but he's cool." Finn said.


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall's POV  
Yesterday was game night and now I'm here at work. I have a meeting in less than an hour, so I have to get ready. I met up with Mr. Logan, my supervisor, who is also attending the meeting. "Hello there Mr. Logan." I

say. I probably looked like I didn't get any sleep that night, because I didn't thanks to Fionna. "Are you all right? I think you should sit this meeting out." He said. "Okay, I'm going to go get some rest. Tell Ms. Walter that

we'll have to reschedule." I walked to my car and drove back to my apartment. Thank glob Mr. Logan's a good boss. I fell asleep and when I woke up my mother was standing over me. "Ah, your awake." She said.

"Mom! What the hell?" I said. It was almost 5 o'clock, I left work at 10am! "Don't talk to me like that Marshall. Pete told me that you left early today. Therefore I had to reschedule the whole meeting to tomorrow." Why

would she have to reschedule the meeting? "Why?" I asked. "Ms. Walter is an important woman. She is the CEO of Walter Entertainment Co." She said. NightOSphere is a horror movie manufacturer and distributor, it

would make sense to work with another movie distributor. "Your lucky she agreed. Now why are you so tired?" She asked. "I've been working a lot mom." I said. "Liar." She said. Damn, she's good. "What's her name

Marshall?" She asked.

Heather's POV  
My son Marshall is a smart boy, I know that much. But when it comes down to decisions, he makes dumb ones. He left work to take a nap, so I had to reschedule the meeting he missed and now I'm at his penthouse,

waking him up from his nap. I walked into his room and saw him asleep in his bed. He didn't take off his tie. I walked over to his bed and then he started to turn then he looked up. "Mom! What the hell?" First he leaves

work and now he curses at me! "Don't talk to me like that Marshall. Pete told me you left early today. Therefore I had to reschedule the whole meeting to tomorrow." He gave me a confused look, "Why?" Marshall asked.

"Ms. Walter is an important woman. She is the CEO of Walter Entertainment Co." I said. He sat up slowly. What was with him? "Your lucky she agreed. Now why are you so tired?" I asked. "I've been working a lot mom."

Marshall said. He's lying. He's worked at NightsOSphere for 8 months. An intern that just started has done more than him. "Liar." She said. He looked her in the eyes, let's see could it be drugs? No. Marshall would been

more energetic then. What about alcohol, he drinks but she's seen him hung over. "What's her name Marshall?" He looked down quickly. Bingo. "Marshall if don't tell me, I'll just have to find out on my own. We wouldn't

want that would we?" "Fionna." Marshall mumbled. Fionna? That sounds oddly familiar. "Fionna?" I said trying to remember where I heard that name before. "Yeah mom. We've kinda been dating." Now I remember,

she's that little blonde that lived in AAA when Marshall was living there too. "I see. I better be going, don't forget about the meeting." I said before I left. I can only hope he won't make the same mistake I did. I get in

my car and drive back to the office. When I get there, Pete's in my office. "Ms. Abadeer." He said as he stood up. "Is Marshall alright, he looked horrible this morning." Pete said. "Yes...he's fine." I said. "That's good."

Pete said."Pete...I mean Mr. Logan, do have any children?" I asked hesitantly. "Yes, three actually. Why?" Pete asked. "It's just...Marshall is seeing this girl, I don't want him to be blinded by love and make bad

decisions." I said. "Do you and your... Marshall's father, still talk?" Pete asked. "No we don't. How could I? I'm either working or dealing with Marshall. Both are full time jobs." I said. "Heather, are you worried Marshall is

going to make the same mistakes you did?" Pete asked. "Mr. Logan you are dismissed." He looked at me with confusion. "But..." I cut him off. "I said your dismissed!" I exclaimed. He rushed out of my office. I sighed.

He has no right to invade my personal life, he called me Heather. I shivered at the thought. My employees are to call me Ms. Abadeer and I keep strictly business with them. Unlike Marshall. Where did I go wrong?

Flashback

"Come on Heather, what are you afraid of?"Roy asked me. "Roy, aren't we moving a little to fast?" 17 year old Heather asked. "What? No way babe. I love you and I want to show you how much I love you." Roy said.

Heather didn't know what it meant to be loved, she didn't learn this wasn't it until years after. "What about my dad, he'll be super pissed." Heather said. "Who said he has to know?" Then kissed and Roy worked his

hands under her shirt and undid her bra. Heather was loving this feeling, the rush, the danger. Every moment she was with Roy she got this feeling. They had graduated high school and she was 18 going on 19 when

she found out that she was...pregnant! If it wasn't for her dad, Roy would have left before their baby was even born. "It's a boy!" The doctor said as he held up the little baby that was inside of her. He was her child

Roy helped, but that baby was hers. She looked into his red eyes, he's got his eyes and her hair. "I love you so much." She said as she cuddled the baby. "Is she okay?" her father asked as he walked into the room.

Roy wasn't there, he was out doing glob knows what. But that didn't matter because all she cared about was the baby in her arms. "What are you going to name him?" Her father asked. "Marshall. Marshall Lee Abadeer."

Flashback over

I could never bring myself to tell Marshall about his father and me, so all I told him when he asked about Roy was this. "Your daddy is a named Roy, he's probably 27 by now and I don't know where he lives." I told him

the facts, not the truth. When Marshall was a teenager, he didn't care about his father and I don't know what he's thinks now.

Marshall's POV

I got out of bed and ordered some Chinese food. Then I got a call from Fionna. "What up Fi?" I said as I watched T.V. "Hey Marsh, Bonnie and Finn are having a dinner party this Saturday. Do you wanna go?" Fionna

asked. "Yeah sure babe." I said. "Okay! So, what are you doing?" She sounded really excited, it was just a dinner party. "Waiting for my Chinese food." I said. "Maybe if you want, I could come over." This is torture! If

I say yes, I might be able to focus tomorrow and if I say no, then Fionna gonna be sad. "Uh, I have a meeting tomorrow." I said. "Oh, okay. We'll reschedule this to Saturday." I love her so much. Then my Chinese food

arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday

Marshall's POV

Today is I've got that meeting with Ms. Walter, I have to try and close the deal for this movie project that we want to merge with NightOSphere and Walter Entertainment. I took a deep breath and walked into the office.

"Hello there Ms. Walter." I said, staring at the brunette sitting at the table in front of me. "Hello. You must be Marshall." She said. I took a seat, "Yes, sorry about yesterday. I wasn't feeling well." I said. "It's alright."

She said. "Why should NightOSphere work with Walter Entertainment?" said Ms. Walter. "We should work together because we're horror movie experts. This movie's going to be a horror movie, so it makes sense to work

with us." I said. "I taken a look at NightOsphere's fiancal records, I was very impressed. Walter Entertainment would be happy to work with NightOSphere. We can talk about the details tomorrow over dinner." She said.

Tomorrow's Saturday. Fionna's going to fucking kill me! "Good work Marshall." My mom said during my lunch break. "Ms. Walter seemed very impressed. We'll all be meeting at Da'Vine at 8 o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

She said. I was freaking out when I got home. "What should I do?" I kept saying over and over again. Then I got a call, Fionna. Great. "Marshall, how was the meeting?" She asked. "It was good. Do you want to come

over?" I asked. "Yeah, sure. See you soon." Fionna said. Damn, what am I going to do? When Fionna got here, I decided I tell her over dinner. I made some spaghetti, her favorite. We were eating and then I just blurted

it out. "Fionna, I've got another meeting tomorrow night." I said quickly. "Wait, what?" She said confused. "I've got a meeting tomorrow night." I said. "Oh...okay, what, what time?" She looked and sounded

disappointed. "Fionna, I'm sorry. Ms. Walter, the lady I had the meeting with, wants to talk over the plan with me over dinner." Then she got angry. "Just you?" She said with an angry tone. "No, me, my mom, and some

other people from work." I said denfensively. "I leaving." Fionna said.

Fionna's POV

I can't believe he cancalling on me! I should have seen this coming, this is Marshall I'm talking about. I went home and I didn't know if I wanted to cry or punch something. Why am I so emotional about this? Maybe I just

need to calm down. I know, I'll go out tomorrow.

Saturday

Marshall's POV

I was at the restaurant that mom decided on and now I was sitting here, bored out of my mind. "Want a drink?" Ms. Walter asked, guestering towards the bar. "Yeah." I got up and we walked to the bar. "Whiskey." I said

to the bartender. "Thank you for inviting me Ms. Walter." I said. "Please, call me Vanessa." The bartender handed me my drink and before I knew it I had drank three glasses of whiskey. "Vanessa, I'm 26 years old and

the... longest relationship I've been in only lasted two years! I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air. She giggled. "Marshall, I think your drunk." She said. "I am?" I said wobbling. "Where is my mom?" I asked.

"She left Marshall. Everyone left after dinner." Vanessa said, twirling her hair. "Oh...yeah." I said. She grabbed my arm, "Let's go." She said softly. We walked to her car and she opened the door for me. "Vanessa, I've

..." She cut me off with a kiss. Oh. My. Glob.

Fionna's POV

"Gumball, I say you and me, go out tonight." I asked. "Okay. That sounds fun." Gumball said. We skipped Bonnie's dinner party and instead went out to a club called, "Candy's" We had a blast, we did shots, I was

drinking non stop, "Gumball, Marshall cancalled on me. Do you...think he's cheating on me?" I asked. Gumball, who was only buzzed helped me into a taxi. "I don't know Fionna. Maybe." He was no help at all. We rode

to my house, Gumball paid the driver and got out with me. We went inside my house. "So, you do think Marshall's cheating on me?" I asked. "It's possible." He said. "You are no help." Then I turned around and he

kissed me. "Gumball..." He looked shocked at what he had just done. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing and, and..." He opened the door and ran outside. I sighed, how the fuck am I going to explain this to

Marshall?

 **I don't usually leave these notes at the end of stories, but oh well. I'm thinking of ending this story. If you think I shouldn't, please say something! I am also open to suggestions if you think I should I continue.**

 **Ya Boy, AV7**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was going to stop writing this story, BUT I got a message from Bunny Hat 14. I swear I almost cried. I was like, "People still read my stories?" Then I was like, "Fuck it. I'm bout to finish this story." So...you're welcome.**

Marshall's POV

I was taken aback by Vanessa's kiss. I stumbled backwards, tripping and leaning against her car. "Are you okay?" She chuckled. "I'm fine." I groaned. She took my arm. "C'mon, let's go." I may have been drunk, but my loyalty to Fionna wasn't just about to be thrown out the window. "Nah, I-I'm gonna take a cab. Get some rest." I said. Vanessa leaned closer to me, her breath felt warm against my frigid skin. She moved her head up to the side of my face. Her lips were grazed my earlobe. "We could have some real fun Marshall." She whispered. My eyes widened and I gulped. She placed her hand on my chest and she looked up at me, her eyes full of lust. "C'mon Marshall, how bout it?" She said. "Vanessa-Mrs. Walters." She grinned. "Trying to keep it professional. Even when drunk. That's impressive. I'll see you soon Marshall." She kissed me on the cheek and got in her car. The engine purred as she started it then drove away. I put my hand on where her lips had just been. Fuck. I stumbled over to the sidewalk and waved for a cab. A yellow taxi eventually stopped and I got in. "Where to?" The driver asked. "Knight Towers." I mumbled. "Yessir." The driver said. He drove me back to my penthouse. I paid him then got out of the taxi, stumbling into the building and into the elevator. Once I got into my penthouse, I immediately fall face first onto my couch. I lay there, still trying to process what had just happened. She kissed me. She let me get drunk, then kissed me. Hell, she wanted me to go home with her. How do I explain this to Fionna? She'd kill me if she ever found out. _If._ I smiled against my couch cushion. "If." I said. Then I fell asleep onto my couch.

Fionna's POV

I paced around my room. I kissed Gumball. But it was just a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, right. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and chugged it down. I'm sure alcohol was the last thing I needed right now, but I just wanted to forget. I tossed the empty bottle aside and went for a second. Soon there were five empty bottles next to me. I drunkenly stumbled over to my phone. I picked it up and dialed Marshall's number. It went to voicemail.

"H-hey MaRsh." I said. "I-I'm _super_ wasted. Guess guess what? I *hiccup* I kissed GuMball. *hiccup* Tonight's just been fucking crazy." I fell onto my couch and stared up at the ceiling. "I mean, *hiccup* I though you were blOwing me off because you w-were seeing someone else. Crazy right? Night M-marshy." I ended the call and tossed my phone next to me. Then I rolled over and fell asleep.

XXX

I woke up with a splitting headache and saw beer bottles all around me. "What happened?" I groaned, looking around. Cake set a cup of coffee down in front of me. "You got wasted." Cake grumbled. "Thanks." I said, sipping on the warm coffee. My memories of last night were hazy. I remember going out with Gumball. We both got wasted and took a taxi home. Then...he kissed me. After that, Gumball left and that's when I sent Marshall...oh fuck. I looked at the clock. It was almost ten! I ran to my room, changed into a pair of blue shorts and a sweater.

"What's the rush?" Cake asked. "I did something really stupid, and need to cover it up." I said. "Ooh, can I get a ride?" I asked. "Yeah, just give me a minute to get ready." Cake said. I knew whenever Cake said that, she would take more than a minute. More like sixty minutes. She ran into the bathroom and I sighed and threw my hands up in frustration. _What if Marshall already heard it?_ Dread filled my body at the thought. I ran to the kitchen and took Cake's keys. I didn't exactly have a driver's license, but this is an emergency. I started the car and zoomed out of the driveway and down the street.

But of course, the one day I need to be somewhere, traffic's horrible. I tapped impatiently on the steering wheel. "Dammit!"

Marshall's POV

I woke up feeling shitty as ever. I pushed myself up, drool on my face and couch cushion. My hair looked like a bird nest and the rest of me like shit. I trudged to the bathroom, hoping to wash away this feeling. As I did, I undressed, leaving a trail of clothes behind me. I set my phone down onto my dresser and walked into the bathroom. I could still remember the feeling of Vanessa's lips against mine. The thought made me shiver. I closed my door and got in the shower. I turned on the hot water. Steam filled the small bathroom. Back when we were younger, Fionna told me that showering with hot water and the door closed was super relaxing. She said it reminded her of a sauna. No matter what I did, I would never be able to wash away last night's events.

Fionna's POV

Cars began moving after ten minutes. I parked the car and ran into Marshall's apartment. I knew the chances that he hadn't heard my message were slim, but I still believe I had a chance. I ran into the elevator and went up to Marshall's floor. Marshall's door was unlocked, which was kind of surprising, since he usually locked it. I opened the door and heard the shower running. Maybe he just woke up. I tiptoed to his room, following a trail of clothes. There was his phone, sitting on his dresser. I ran over to it and grabbed it. "One Voicemail From: Fionna" It read on his screen. "Yes." I said aloud. That's when I realized the shower was turned off.

"Who's there?" Marshall said, opening the bathroom door and standing there, his wet hair dripping water onto his face and body and one hand was holding up his towel that was wrapped around his waist. I put the hand with his phone in it behind my back and hoped he didn't see.

Marshall's POV

I turned off the shower and stepped out. I stood in front of the foggy mirror for a moment, then I heard someone. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Fionna standing there. One hand was behind behind her back, the other she waved with. A nervous smile was spread across her face. "How did you get in?" I asked. "Door was unlocked." Fionna said. I walked closer to her. What did she have behind her back? "And why are you here?" I asked skeptically. "Oh, I just thought I'd stop by. Check in. Since you, you know, blew me off last night." Fionna said, her eyebrows furrowed. I walked closer to her. "Fi, I'm sorry. It was this work thing. You know I'd love to hang with you." I said. I put my hand on her waist and then she wrapped her free hand around my neck, pulling me into a kiss. I let go of my towel and snatched whatever was behind her back. Her eyes opened the second I did. I broke the kiss and saw it was...my phone. Fionna blushed and frowned. "W-why'd you stop?" She asked. I turned on my phone and saw the notification. "What's this?" I smirked. I clicked on it and Fionna tried to snatch the phone out of my hand, but I was faster. I lifted my hand up, so she couldn't reach it and then tapped on the voicemail. I turned up my volume and played the message.

"Hey MaRsh." She was drunk. At least now I know what she was doing last night. "I-I'm super wasted. Guess guess what? *hiccup* I kissed GuMball. *hiccup* Tonight's just been fucking crazy. "I mean, *hiccup* I though you were blOwing me off because you w-were seeing someone else. Crazy right? Night M-marshy." I looked at Fionna, who covered her hands with her face. She removed her hands and I could see she was crying. "Fi. Why are you crying?" I asked. "Because, I kissed Gumball, and now you're going to dump me because of that stupid drunken mistake!" Fionna cried. "Dump you?" I said. "Yeah." She said. "So your saying we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" I smirked. Fionna wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "So your not going to dump me?" Fionna said. "Fi, I fucked up last night too." I said. I sat down on my bed as I told her all about Vanessa and what happened last night. "That's impressive." Fionna said, nodding her head with approval. "What is?" I said. "Not sleeping with a person while your shitfaced." She said, while sitting down on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. The towel being the only thing between us. "I wasn't about to lose you." I said. She smiled and pulled my head closer to her's, our lips intertwined. Fionna pushed me back onto my bed and threw the towel onto the floor along with my clothes. "The only person I want to be with is you." I said to her as she took off her sweater. "Same here babe."


	7. Chapter 7

Heather's POV

I sat in my office, reviewing papers. I believe that the meeting with Ms. Walter went well. Marshall spent most of his time at the bar, but he was just there for show anyways. As long as he didn't try to make a pass at Ms. Walter, everything should be fine. _Knock. Knock._ "Come in." I said. The door opened and Ms. Walter walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Abadeer. How are you?" She said, as she took a seat in front of my desk. "Very well thank you. I hope you've overlooked the agreement and have come to a decision." I said. "I have." Ms. Walter said. "Wonderful." I said. "And that decision is that we should not only work on this project together, but should merge. Both the business and our lives." She said. I was speechless and flummoxed. "W-what do you mean, Ms. Walter." I said. "I mean, we should become Abadeer and Walter Entertainment. And also for the deal, Marshall and I should wed." She said. "You're suggesting that we merge companies and I let you marry my son?" I said. "Yes. Heather, we both know Walter Entertainment is much more...prominent. And we also know that Walter Entertainment could easily take down NightOsphere." Ms. Walter said. "Are you threatening me?" I said. "I'm simply stating facts. I am the heiress to the company. My father has always been very lenient of competition. Not me. So, what do you say?"

Marshall's POV

I walked into work and sat down at my desk. As soon as I did, my mother called me into her office. I made my way up to her office and knocked on the door. "Come in." She said. I opened the door and saw her sitting at her desk, her hands cupped and on top of the shiny mahogany. I took a seat. "Yes, mother?" I said. "You...You are to marry Ms. Walter." She said. It sounded as if this pained her. "Marry her? Why?" I asked. "We plan to merge both companies. The marriage is part of the agreement." She said. "But why me?" I asked. Does she not care about my own happiness? I just want to be with Fionna, not some thirty something business woman. "Your my son and heir to the company. Now, please don't make things difficult." She said. "I don't want to marry her. I always thought you'd just let me find love and marry that person." I said. "Marshall, please don't." She sighed. "Please don't what? Protest against what you believe is "best"?" I said using air quotation marks when I said best. "Well then I guess also fine with giving up you're penthouse and car too." She snapped. "What?" I said. "Ms. Walter...she said if you don't marry her, she'll put us out of business. She could if she wanted. I know that. She _knows_ that. I get you're having fun with that little blonde girl, but I need you to grow up. If you won't do it for me, do it for yourself." She said. Her eyes were watery. I've never seen her like this. Ever. "Fine. Fine, I'll do it. But one more question?" I said. "What?" She said. "How did you know about Fionna?" I asked. She chuckled and wiped her eyes. "I have my ways, son." She said. I left her office and walked back down to my desk. I have leave Fionna and marry Vanessa. My stomach was in knots and I put my head down and groaned. "Why?" I sighed. I grabbed my phone and texted Fionna.

 _"Let's go out for dinner. I need to talk to you."_ She replied back with, _"Sure. Pick me up at 7."_ I want our last date to be perfect.

Fionna's POV

Marshall asked me out for dinner. He said he need to talk to me about something. I was hoping it was nothing serious. When I got home, Cake helped me pick out a dress for my date. A black one with spaghetti straps and that hugged my curves nicely. I combed my hair and put on a pair of black flats. I saw Marshall's car pull into my driveway at 7 o'clock. I grabbed my purse and walked outside. Marshall got out of his car and was wearing a black dress shirt with a silver blazer. "Hey Fi." He said as he opened my door for me. "Hey Marsh." I got in the car and he got in the driver's seat. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as I buckled up. "Uh...I'll tell you later. Okay?" He said. "Okay." He drove us to this expensive restaurant. He opened my door and extended his arm, which I linked with my own. We walked inside and the room was lit with beautiful lights. The carpet was velvet and the walls were sienna with pictures of movie stars and celebrities hanging on it.

"Bonjour, monsieur Abadeer. Your booth is ready." The receptionist said with a heavy french accent. "Thank you Pierre." Marshall said. He walked us to a red booth and I sat down. "This is beautiful Marshall." I said. In the center of the dining area was a large chandelier. "Anything for you Fi. Go ahead and look at the menu." Marshall said. "I'll have spaghetti and meatballs." I said after examining the menu. Marshall waved over a waiter to order. "Your usual Mr. Abadeer?" The waiter said. "Yes. And for the lady, spaghetti and meatballs." Marshall said. "Wonderful. Would you two like some wine?" He asked. "Yes. Red." I said snapping my menu closed. Marshall chuckled. "Same here." He said. Our food came back within twenty minutes. The spaghetti looked delicious. Marshall was brought a steak with a lobster tail. "Surf 'n' turf." Marshall grinned.

I sipped my wine and ate some spaghetti. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. Marshall swallowed his food with a loud gulp. Then he finished off the rest of his wine. "More." He said pointing at his glass to a waiter. The waiter nodded and refilled his drink. "I, uh, wanted to tell you that...I'm getting married." He said along with jazz hands. "Married? To who?" I asked. "Ms. Walter." Marshall said. "The lady you were in a business meeting with? You're kidding, right? C'mon tell me the real thing." I said. "That is the real thing. Her and I are getting married." Marshall said. I got up and walked away. Here I thought Marshall loved me. Nope, just another chick he gets to say he fucked. I don't need to take this. Marshall got up and followed me. "Wait, Fi. Let me explain." I didn't stop walking. I walked outside and was hit with the drizzle of rain. I continued down the street, holding myself as I shivered and became more and more soaked the longer I stayed out. Marshall pulled up to me in his car. "Fi, let me explain." He said. "Fine. Go ahead." I said. "Ms. Walter is forcing me to marry her. It's either that or she puts NightOsphere out of business and I, along with everyone who works there, will be out of work and probably homeless." He said. I stopped walking. "She's forcing you?" I said. He nodded. I walked in front of the car and got in on the passenger's side. "So, you're not doing this because you want to?" I said. "No. Fionna, I want to be with you. No one else. I have to marry her. That's why I wanted to make sure we had a great last date." He said. "In that case, let's take this back to your place." I smirked. Marshall grinned. "Alright."

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading! P.S next chapter's going to be a lemon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**LEMON ALERT!**

Fionna's POV

Marshall pulled up to his apartment and we went up to his penthouse. Tonight was our last date. Our last time being with each other. Marshall and I walked into the elevator and before the doors even closed, our lips were intertwined as we had an open mouth kiss. He pushed me against the wall and I ran my hands through his hair. I was suppressing the thought that he would be kissing Vanessa soon, but I knew I'd have to deal with it later. I was never good at worry about the future.

Right now, I just want to be in this moment. Marshall's hands ran up and down my sides as we went up in the elevator. Our tongues fighting against each other like two adversaries in combat. Once the elevator doors opened, we walked out, still making out, and to Marshall's penthouse. I moved down to his neck and began sucking on his skin as he unlocked the door. Marshall shrugged out of his blazer, throwing it onto the floor, and we fell onto his couch. I unbuttoned his shirt as he struggled to take off his belt. When I finished with his shirt, he threw it on the floor next to his blazer. He finally removed his belt and I pulled his pants down to his ankles. Marshall pulled my dress up. I lifted my arms to help him take it off. I tossed it aside and looked into his red eyes. Then I began to cry. Marshall looked at me with concern. "I-I'm sorry. It's just...I'm going to miss being with you." I cried, chocking on a sob. "Fi, I'm gonna miss you too. Now, please don't cry." He moved some of my hair that fell in front of my face and pulled it behind my ear. "You're an ugly crier." He chuckled. I punched him in the arm playfully. "Do you still want to?" Marshall asked. I nodded my head.

I noticed his erection in his thin boxers. I got off the couch, Marshall sat up. I pushed him back and then pulled his boxers down to his ankles. I pushed his legs open and grabbed his dick. He groaned when I did. I put the tip in my mouth, while stroking the rest. Marshall gripped his couch cushions and threw his head back. "Ah...Fuck...Yeah." He groaned. I put more into my mouth, my tongue licking his tip. I stroked faster. Marshall groaning more. "F-fuck yes. I'm...s-so...c-c-close." He groaned, bucking his hips a little. I continued to suck and stroke, while Marshall continued to groan and throw his head back. He came and I swallowed all but some of his warm cum. I let a little drip down then I licked it up. Without warning, Marshall grabbed me, pulled my panties down and sat me onto his rock hard erection. I let out a soft moan as he did. He moved his hips up and down, entering inside me. "Ma-Marshall." I moaned. His hand firmly held my hips as he rocked me up and down. Marshall moved me onto my back, so he was on top. I grabbed his shoulders as he thrusted against me. "Yes...Don't s-stop." I moaned as he hit my clit, making me dig my fingernails deeper into his skin. I could see the grin on Marshall's face as he did. "I wanna hear you scream." He growled. He thrusted harder against that spot, making me moan louder. "YES! F-fuck y-yes." I moaned. I was close, and Marshall knew it. He slowed his pace. "Please...Fuck me." I begged. Marshall grinned and quickened his pace once again. Without any intention of slowing again. He grabbed my breast as he thrusted. "Ah...Hmm." I moaned as I came, throwing my head back in ecstasy. Marshall got up quickly and came onto his hard wood floor. I stared at the white substance, laughing.

"That was incredible." I said, rolling over and staring at the ceiling. Marshall pulled up his boxers and pants, and walked into the kitchen, taking out a rag to wipe up his cum. "Yeah. Do you...wanna sleep here tonight?" Marshall asked. "Yeah. That sounds nice." I said airily. Marshall threw his dress shirt at me. "So, would you prefer the guess bed or the couch?" Marshall smirked. "What? No cuddle buddy?" I said. "Well if you insist." Marshall smirked. I put on his dress shirt and walked to his bedroom. Marshall followed behind me. He tossed off his pants and boxers and flopped into his bed with me. He rolled over so he was facing me, propping himself up with his hand. "I think that was a pretty impressive last date." Marshall said. "You could have dropped the "I'm getting married to somebody else" news more subtlety." I said. "I know Fi, and I hope you marry somebody less attractive than me." He said. "Why?" I exclaimed laughing. "Because then I'll be the one that got away." Marshall said. "Aren't I the one who got away from you?" I said. "I think we're both the one that got away." Marshall chuckled. He rolled over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. "I feel like when we were kids again." He sighed. "Me too." I agreed. "I always liked you. I kinda hoped one day we'd be boyfriend and girlfriend." Marshall said. "Really? Honestly, I never really thought of you like that." I said. "Sorry, I forgot you were a prude back then." Marshall smirked. "I was not a prude!" I shouted. "What made you change your mind about me?" Marshall asked. "When I saw you at Bonnie's wedding, and how you were so..." I couldn't think of the word. "Bold? Incredibly handsome?" Marshall suggested. "Brazen. You just walked right in there without really caring what she would do or anything. I thought that was impressive. That's why I ran out with you that night." I said. "You really are the best thing that ever happened to me." Marshall said, wrapping his arm around and I put my head on his chest. "Night Fi." He said softly. "Night Marshy." I said softly back. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in the arms of Marshall.

The next day...

Marshall's POV

"Marshall! Are you here?" My eyes opened at the sound of the extremely familiar voice. _Mother._ I got up quickly, Fionna turning and groaning. I panicked and tossed the blanket over her head. I grabbed my pants and put them on as I walked out of my room. "Mom? What are you doing here?" I said as I walked into the living room where she stood. "Today we're going over the wedding details. Ms. Walter will be meeting us for lunch in a few hours so I thought I tell you." She said. "Okay. Well, now I know. You can go now." I said. She gave me her "I'm curious and want to know what you're up to" look. "Can I at least get a cup of coffee before I leave?" She asked. "Fine. I'll make you some coffee." I said. I walked to the kitchen, picking up Fionna's and my clothes off the floor. "Sorry, haven't cleaned in awhile." I said. I started the coffee and tossed the clothes into onto my washer.

"Marshall? Why'd you get up?" Fionna whined as she walked into the living room. My shirt that I gave her going down to her thighs and the sleeves covering her arms and hands. I looked at my mom who was grinning with her eyebrow up and her arms crossed. Fionna looked over at my mom and jumped. "I-I...um. Hello." She said giving my mom a nervous wave.

I handed her the cup of hot coffee. How she can drink it black, I'll never know. My mom sat down on a stool and stared at me and Fionna. She went back and forth. Staring at me. Then Fionna. Me. Fionna. Each time taking a sip of her coffee. "So this is that little blonde you've been seeing. I may have known about her, but it's definitely interesting to meet her in person. And right after I told you to stop seeing her too." She took another sip of coffee. "Marshall and I were just going on one more date. Before the wedding and all." Fionna said softly. "So you did tell her." She was enjoying herself. I clenched my fists. "I said I would marry Vanessa, didn't I? Can't I spend time with the girl I actually love one last time!" I yelled. Both Fionna and my mother's eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I said either. _The girl I love._ I never thought those words would come out of my mouth. "I'll be leaving then. Meet me at the restaurant we went to the night of the meeting at noon. Dress properly." She said before leaving my penthouse. Fionna ran to my room back into my room, put on some clothes and went for the door. "Fionna, wait." I said, grabbing her by the arm. She turned around and I could see her teary eyes. "Fi, what's wrong?" I said. "Marshall, last night was a mistake. You're getting married. I shouldn't-we shouldn't have done that. Please just let me leave." She said. I let go of her arm and she walked out of my penthouse. I punched the wall after she left. "Fuck!" I yelled.

Fionna's POV

I left Marshall's. He was making leaving too difficult. I felt like crying when he said he loved me. What can I do? There's no way I am going to be somebody's mistress. My parents and Cake raised me better than that. So, I left. I got into a taxi and went home. I'll just have to forget about Marshall. Somehow. I unlocked my apartment door and fell face first onto the couch. "Hey sugarplum...what's wrong?" Cake asked. I lifted my head up and wiped the tears out of my eyes. "Marshall's getting married. To someone else." I said.

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading! The next chapter will probably be the last, so you know...read it. Hope you enjoyed the lemon. (I'm hoping it was better than the first. Sorry about that, it was my first one ever. That's why it was so shitty) -AV7**


End file.
